shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofiel
Sofiel (ソフィエル, Sofieru) is an angel who serves Gabriel and a candidate to become one of the four archangels.Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul official website - Character Profile Disguising herself as a human, she was sent to the capital on assignment. Appearance Sofiel is a beautiful woman with long, wavy pink hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and a curvaceous body. As an angel, she wears a revealing white one-piece with white boots, black gloves, and a golden circlet. While disguised as a human, she wears a dark red cloak over a long dress similar to ones worn by many human women. Personality Sofiel is a dutiful angel who is often motivated by her desire to help her fellow gods. She can be hard-headed and sharp tongued when things don't go her way or when something hinders her mission. Despite her loyalties, she is not above questioning Gabriel's commands, nor is she above admitting when the gods make a mistake. A unique quality of Sofiel is her caring side. She will embrace a person who is sad, crying or unconscious and apologize outright when she unintentionally hurts someone. She, like Michael, does not hold any negative opinions towards humans and is willing to exist among them either for the sake of her mission or to enjoy herself. Plot Past On the run from the Onyx Knights, Sofiel finds herself arriving at the hometown of Jeanne d'Arc. Jeanne brings the injured and unconscious Sofiel into her home, where Sofiel discovers Jeanne's son El. Sofiel quickly hides when the Onyx Knights barge into the house and attack Jeanne. Sofiel witnesses El use his divine power to knock the knights out and save his mother. Sofiel stays behind while Jeanne runs away with El, effectively risking her and her son's safety for Sofiel.Virgin Soul Episode 10 Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul When the gods sense El's power being activated in the Capital City Anatae, Sofiel speaks with Gabriel concerning the possibility that El is still alive after two years of absence. Sofiel is tasked with locating El and bringing him back to the land of the gods. Disguising herself as a human, she arrives upon the surface world and speaks with Bacchus. She offers him a chance to return to the gods' land in exchange for information concerning a child with a mysterious power and mismatched eyes. In her search, Sofiel is joined by two other disguised gods. She wanders around for a while until she detects El's power again and tries to trace the source but doesn't find El there. She goes to Bacchus's carriage to interrogate him for information, hoping he sensed the power too. Bacchus is uncooperative and Sofiel has no choice but to leave, unaware she is passing by Nina and El as she does. The morning after the festival, Sofiel approaches Bacchus again to complain but spots a child with him. Sofiel recognizes this child as El and leaves to inform her companions. Sofiel and the gods await for the opportunity to capture El and find one when El uses his power during the parade to rescue Azazel. The three gods capture El, Bacchus and Hamsa and deliver all three up to the land of the gods. However, Sofiel's actions allow the Onyx Knights to arrest Azazel. When El wakes up, Sofiel and Gabriel greet him. They then put him in a room which Sofiel visits in an attempt to earn El's trust. She reminds him that she owes El and Jeanne her life because she was saved by El's power. When El appears to trust her, Sofiel takes El back to Gabriel, who has prepared a ceremony to ascend El into godhood. Sofiel joins Gabriel in visiting Charioce XVII for negotiations but none of the humans present nor the king wish to speak politely with them. Sofiel is forced to defend Gabriel from an assault during the meeting.Virgin Soul Episode 11 Gabriel has no choice but to declare war on the humans. She assigns El a lead role in the battle, to Sofiel's dismay, since she doesn't believe El is ready but refuses to voice much of her discontent. Sofiel boards Gabriel's ship along with Gabriel and El. The war initially starts off in the gods' favor until Charioce unveils his possession of Dromos. Gabriel tries to talk their soldiers into retreating as well as El, but no one listens and Charioce fires Dromos, destroying the ship and knocking El unconscious. The Onyx Knights proceed to kill the remaining soldiers. Upon their return to Vanaheimr, Sofiel learns from Gabriel that Dromos is an ancient weapon that possesses power rivaling Bahamut's. Since El is no longer cooperating with the gods, Sofiel opts to convince Bacchus and Hamsa to speak with the boy. When Bacchus refuses, Sofiel offers wine as a reward. Jeanne and Nina Drango arrive in Vanaheimr in search of El. Gabriel permits the two to reunite with El in hopes they can convince El to listen to Gabriel again. El escapes captivity however, alongside Hamsa, Bacchus and Nina, much to gods' frustration. When Jeanne offers to go find her son on her own, Sofiel tries to convince Jeanne to let her go instead. She also apologizes for the gods' mistreatment of El and admits they had been blinded by his power and neglected the emotional development he needed in order to control it. Sofiel says that she owes mother and son her life. Jeanne responds by jumping off a ledge, forcing Sofiel to ease her descent and catch her, something Jeanne had predicted since Sofiel does indeed owe Jeanne her life. Jeanne convinces Sofiel to accompany her in search of El on the surface. Sofiel is initially hesitant about abandoning Gabriel but agrees in the end, conceding that she is much like Bacchus. Sofiel's departure puts Gabriel in a state of depression. Jeanne and Sofiel eventually locate El in the company of Azazel. Sofiel is visibly annoyed by Azazel's presence and even more annoyed when she and Azazel try to rescue Nina from enemies, with Sofiel insisting that she does not need the demon's help. Once all of El's friends are gathered and safe, Sofiel asks El to return to the land of the gods. El agrees but asks for one day so that he may say goodbye to everyone. Sofiel allows this. When Favaro Leone brings a dying El to Rita, Sofiel witnesses his death alongside Jeanne, who collapses and cries in Sofiel's arms. Sofiel returns to Vanaheimr with Jeanne and informs Gabriel of El's demise. When Jeanne declares her intention to avenge El by going to war with Charioce XVII, the man who had long wanted El dead, Sofiel makes a silent agreement with Gabriel to enlist Jeanne d'Arc as a vessel of the gods once again. Sofiel personally blesses Jeanne with her powers, granting Jeanne new armor, a spear, and a pair of wings. Upon Bahamut's return, Sofiel joins her fellow gods in shielding Anatae from Bahamut's devastating blasts. Once Bahamut is seemingly obliterated by Dromos, Sofiel stays on the surface and spends time with Bacchus, Hamsa, Rita and Ridwan. She is shown to be enjoying herself. Powers & Abilities Sofiel is powerful in her own right and possesses a range of abilities. *'Ice Giant': Sofiel was able to summon a giant female figure and use it to freeze the Dragon Assassin, killing him. *'Human Form': Sofiel often took on a human form and wore human clothes. The disguise did not hinder the use of her powers or her wings. *'Power Granting': Like Michael, Sofiel could bless another person with divine powers by simply touching the person's forehead with her finger. *'Shield Formation': Sofiel defended Gabriel from arrows when the latter met with Charioce XVII and was able to fire the arrows back at the attackers. She, like many other gods, assisted in forming a shield around Anatae to defend it from Bahamut. *'Super Speed': While searching for Mugaro, Sofiel traveled through the city at super high speed. Weaknesses Like all beings, Sofiel possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Green Stone': As a god, Sofiel was weak against anything powered by the green stones. She was hunted down and nearly killed by the Onyx Knights if not for Jeanne's help. *'Dromos': Sofiel was injured from nearly taking a direct hit from Dromos. Relationships *Bacchus: Sofiel shares a history with Bacchus from their time in Heaven. Once Bacchus was exiled and forced to watch over bounty hunters, Sofiel's opinion of Bacchus turned negative and she often insulted his status as an exile. She hated it when Bacchus did not obey her orders and followed his own will, though Sofiel knew how to win Bacchus over using alcohol. This did not stop Bacchus from getting on her nerve, though Sofiel's time spent with Jeanne seems to have helped ease Sofiel's opinion of Bacchus, to the point where their banters become more light-hearted and in Hamsa's eyes, suggestive. Sofiel even chooses to spend free time after Bahamut's defeat by being with Bacchus and Bacchus's friends. *El: Sofiel met El when El's mother Jeanne brought Sofiel into their home. By doing so, El was forced to use his power and save Jeanne from the knights pursuing Sofiel, and in doing that, he became a target of the knights himself. Sofiel never forgot this sacrifice and while her duty was to find El and bring him to Heaven, Sofiel showed care and concern for El and occasionally tried to cheer him up. She did not approve of Gabriel's treatment of El and did her best to ensure El's safety. *Gabriel: Sofiel is the direct subordinate of Gabriel, succeeding Michael, Uriel and Raphael. Sofiel obeys Gabriel's orders but unlike her predecessors, she is shown to not always agree with Gabriel, to the point that she will try to argue and even outright disobey by following her own decisions. This has not damaged their relationship and the two are still clearly able to work alongside each other, such as forming the shield around Anatae. *Jeanne d'Arc: Like most gods, Sofiel was aware of Jeanne's existence but did not meet her until the Onyx Knights began pursuing her, leading Sofiel to end up directly outside Jeanne's home. Sofiel came to respect and care for Jeanne after Jeanne risked herself to save Sofiel. Sofiel was delighted to see Jeanne when the two finally reunited two years later, and Sofiel did her best to comfort Jeanne and ease her worries, especially when it came to El. Sofiel was willing to disobey Gabriel if it meant helping Jeanne, such as leaving Heaven at Jeanne's request. The two remained close and together up until Sofiel granted Jeanne powers so Jeanne could fight against Charioce XVII. Sofiel is supposedly Jeanne's new patron deity, replacing Michael. Quotes In Lore Sofiel is not the name of any known angel, though it bears a resemblance to Seraphiel, the name of an angel in the apocryphal Book of Enoch who holds the highest rank of the Seraphim. Trivia * She appears on the cover of the tenth chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. * Sofiel's appearance was taken from the Seraph of Love God card from the Shingeki no Bahamut card game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Gods and Angels